The Other Potters?
by servicelight
Summary: Harry has siblings? After 15 years Harry finds out that he's had an older sister all along.
1. The Other Potters

**Chapter One: The Other Potters**

Setting: Burrow - Living Room/Kichen

Time: 2:00 P.M. - Lunchtime. - August 18 - Two weeks before start of school - Fifth Year

It was a regular summer day at The Burrow, nothing special. Harry and Hermione had come over to stay with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. Ron, Harry, Harmione and Ginny all sat in the living room, doing their own thing, while Mrs. Weasley started making lunch.

Ron and Harry were playing a game of Wizard's Chess, while Hermione wrapped herself in one of her many books,which she refered to as 'light reading' and Ginny flipped through the pages of a muggle magazine, that Hermione had brought for her. Then suddenly a jet black owl flew through the kichen window and stopped by the stove, awaiting Mrs. Weasley to take off the parchment, tied to its leg. Mrs. Weasley took the parchment off and eyed the letter quickly. Her eyes widened as she read more into the letter.

Ron and Harry looked up from what they were doing to see what the letter was about, Hermione was still reading and Ginny was admiring the beautiful owl still waiting on the stove, for Mrs. Weasley to give her a treat. She did so and the owl flew off.

"You seem really happy, what's the letter about mum?" asked Ron.

Mrs. Weasley ignored Ron, as she scream for her husband to come inside, from the garden. " Arthur! You have to come inside. I have wonderful news."

"What is in that letter! it's driving me nuts!" Ron screamed with anger and excitement.

"You'll find out as soon as YOUR FATHER comes inside." Mrs.Weasley said as Mr. Weasley opened the door.

"So, what's this good news I hear?" Mr. Weasley asked his wife.

"Well, you do remember Grace, Chris and Veronica, right?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Of course I remember, those kids are wonderful, I still remember when they used to be in dipers..." Mr. Wealsey started to trail off.

"Well, Grace has just sent me a letter saying that they will be coming to Hogwarts this September and they have agreed to take up our offer of staying here the rest of the summer!" Mrs. Weasley said as gasped for air.

"Now that's wonderful! I've been wondering how they've been doing in the Muggle world. It will be great to see them again." Mr. Weasley said happily.

Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny were still very confused, unlike Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, about what the letter was about.

"Mrs. Weasley, can you update us on what's happening here? Who are those people that you and Mr.Weasley are so happy to hear about?" asked Harry.

"Oh my gosh, Arthur hasn't told you yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as she glared at her husband."Well, I think we should talk about this after lunch then we can all settle down and I'll be able to tell the twins too, when they come back from Lee's house."

During lunch, all of the other Weasleys, Harry and Hermione were very excited about the news that was waiting for them after they had finished their plates. They had all eaten their lunch in complete silence, still wondering who those three people are.

"I can tell that everyone is wondering what got Arthur and I so excited." Mrs. Weasley said after about 20 minutes of silence and as they all listened very carefully. "Grace is Harry's older sister." Everyone's jaw dropped at that statement, Harry's hand raised to speak."Questions and comments later." Mrs. Weasley said as she continued "Yes, Harry has a sister, and a brother and another sister, sort of. Grace is two years older then Harry."

"Hey, she's our age!" Fred and George said in unison.

"As I was saying. Grace is two years older then you Harry. On the day your parents passed away, Grace was sent to spend the day with your grandmother, Harry, while you stayed with Lily and James went to pick up Chris and Veronica. Their parents had passed away a week before your parents had. They too were kill, by Voldemort. Your parents were their godparents and since they had no other family, James and Lily were the only ones they had. All the papers were cleared, officially Chris and Veronica are your brother and sister. James was about to leave that night to pick them up, when Voldemort came. After they were killed, the ministry sent your grandmother a letter explaining what had happened to your parents. Being that she was very old and a muggle, she suffered a heart-attack, from the rush of news coming in. Grace was sent the muggle police, within an hour of the after-math,where she would be safe. Harry, you were carried off by Dumbledore to make sure that you hadn't suffered any damage. The muggle policemen sent Grace to an orphange because they couldn't find any information on her. Ironicly, Grace was sent to the same orphange as Chris and Veronica. The three of them were adopted by a nice wizard that worked for the ministry. He adopted Grace before Dumbledore could take you and her to the Dursley's, so he just let it be. They all went to Oxford Academy (actual school in California) near the other Wizarding Schools, but this year Dumbledore has allowed them to enter into Hogwarts, since Grace will be in her last year of school, he didn't wish to prolong this separation." Mrs. Weasley took a very deep breath after that very long explanation. They all had their jaws dropped to the ground. "Any questions?" Mr. Weasley finished for his wife.

"Why wasn't I told this before?" Harry said as he tried to contain his anger.

"Dumbledore thought that it wasn't the right time because of Voldemort being around, it would be like adding another victim for him to kill. But since you defeated Voldermort, in your fourth year, everyone is now safe." Mr. Weasley said.

Harry started to calm down and yet he was still very angry. He gave a deep sigh and asked "So, when are they coming?"


	2. Their Arrival

Disclaimer: If only I was JKR, which would be great. I don't own anything remotely close to Harry Potter. The only thing I own are those made up characters that no one else will ever think of.

Missmunky, you're my very reviewer and probably the only one. I'm updating just for you. I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time. School will be start soon so I won't be able to update every week and my brothers and sisters will probably thinking I'm weird by writing this but oh well. I hope you like it.

**Chapter Two: Their Arrival**

Setting: Burrow - Living Room/Kitchen

Time: 6:37 P.M. - Dinner. - Same Day.

"I can't believe I have siblings! and three of them! Now I have people to talk to when the three of you aren't there. I have a real family now, real family members; in a way. I wonder what they're like. I hope Chris isn't a git or Grace and Veronica doesn't hate Quidditch as much as every other girl at Hogwarts." Harry said in excitement.

"You've always had family here, Harry. We're all really happy for you. Maybe, you don't have to go back to the Dursleys' place after school ends." Ginny said.

"That would be so great if you didn't have to live with those people. Then you can have fresh air and play Quidditch whenever you want. This can be like a new start to your life, Harry." Hermione said.

"I wish I could meet them right now." Harry said.

Suddenly as he said that, there was a loud knock on the door and quiet whispering.

"Shut up Vero! Stop complaining, I bet they can hear us right now." Grace said.

"Well, I wouldn't be complaining if it weren't for your bad ability to Apparate." Veronica shouted, just loud enough for everyone in the house to hear.

"Will you two be quiet for at least two minutes? Sometimes I think you guys are the youngest ones." Chris said as his sisters glared at him and Mrs. Weasley opened the door. "It's great to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Weasley."

"We're so happy you've decided to come." Mr. Weasley said as his wife hugged the life out of the new guests. "You three have changed so much, but what do I know, I haven't seen you in fifth-teen years"

Grace was wearing blue jeans, a plain white tee and sandals with a black purse draped over her right shoulder. She looked just like Lily except, she had James' hazel eyes and not Lily's green eyes. She had very long, dark red hair, similar to the Weasleys'.

Veronica wore a brown shirt and jeans under her black jacket. She had dark brown hair, which went a little bit past her shoulders and side bangs, and brown chocolate colored eyes, like her mother.

Chris wore a dark blue sweater with a big letter C on the front (obviously from Mrs. Weasley), dark jeans, black and white converse and he had on a back-pack, which was shaped very oddly. He had long black hair that covered his, like his father, and grey eyes, the type that you could look into for hours at a time. Chris and Veronica were twins but they looked nothing alike.

"Harry, I would like you to meet Grace, Veronica and Chris." Mr. Weasley introduced.

"Hi, I'm…Harry. It's…great to finally…get the chance to …" Harry said, choking on his words, as he stuck out his hand, for a hand shake, but was cut off by Grace's furious hug.

"It's been forever…brother." Grace said almost sounding like she was crying.

"Aww…group hug!" Veronica said, as she hugged both of them. "Chris! Join the hugging!"

"I'd rather not." Chris said as they all stopped hugging. He walked over to Harry (Harry look rather scared) and stuck out his hand. "Don't worry; I'm not going to hug you. I'm more of a hand shaking type of guy." They shock hands. "Finally, I don't have to listen to three girls talk about their periods or "hot guys"."

"Three girls? There's another one?" Harry asked.

"Haha…no…its just them two. The third is our guardians' daughter."

"That's good. You guys should take a seat. You must be tired or something. By the way, how did you get here?" Harry said, as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided to leave and give the four of them some time to themselves but Ron, Hermione and Ginny stayed by the stairs to listen to anything interesting.

"Didn't you hear me shout about Grace's horrible ability to Apparate? She almost left my whole arm right behind and I thought she would have had a hang of it after having her license for almost a year." Veronica said Grace glared at her.

(Dialog form – most of the conversation is between Harry and Grace.)

**Harry**: I can't believe you're all here. I never even dreamed that I would have brothers or sisters. I always thought I was an only child.

**Grace**: Wait, you didn't know? I thought Dumbledore told you on your first day at Hogwarts.

**Harry**: No, he didn't tell me anything. Mrs. Weasley told us just a few hours ago.

**Grace**: Oh, I see. Well how have you been? Have you been staying with the Weasleys all these years? How do you like Hogwarts? What do you like to do on your spare time? Do you have a girlfriend? What house are you in? Do you like Quidditch as much as I do? You look a lot like Dad, oh by the way Happy Birthday.

**Veronica**: Slow down, some people can't keep up that mouth of yours.

**Harry**: Hahaha…no that's okay. I've been good. I've been staying with Mom's sister all these years, you know the Dursleys. Hogwarts is great, especially the food, but no one can come any close to Mrs. Weasley's cooking. I didn't have spare time before because of the saving the world stuff but I like playing Wizard's chess with Ron and flying around the Quidditch Patch. No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm in Gryffindor along with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. I love Quidditch; I'm the seeker on our house team. People tell me I look like Dad but I have Mom's eyes oh and thanks.

**Chris**: For once someone understands what she says. I guess it's genetic.

**Harry**: Tell me about yourself, Grace. Who's your guardian? Where are you guys staying? What types of things do you like? What do you intend to be after you graduate? Do a lot of people know we're related? You look like "her", did you know that?

**Chris**: This is just what I meant.

**Grace**: Our guardian is a wizard that goes by the name of Ben. We stay with him and his daughter at a muggle inn that he owns. Maybe you can come over holidays. I like a lot of things that a normal girl would like. I really want to be a healer after I graduate. Only Dumbledore and a few people that were in the Order know about us. Not many people can tell that we're related because we look completely different and we all have different last names to "protect" ourselves from Voldemort and I guess it worked since we're all alive. Yeah, everyone tells me that I look like her.

**Harry**: We have different last names, why is that?

**Grace**: Well I was originally named Grace Potter but Dumbledore had Ben to change my last name to Evans, which was Mom's maiden. Veronica and Chris were both born with the last name Cross. Most people can't believe that we're related at all; they think that if we're related to you we need to be like some sort of great wizard like you. I don't know, people are weird.

(End of dialog form – for now.)

"People are people. So Chris, what's in that backpack of yours? It looks weirdly shaped but very familiar looking." Harry asked as he pointed at Chris' backpack.

"It's my guitar. I take it everywhere that I can." Chris said as he took his guitar out of the case.

"How long have you known how to play?" Ginny asked from the stairs, as she, Ron and Hermione started to come down.

"I've been playing for about ten years now. Music is that only thing that keeps me happy; besides from reading that is." Chris said as they all listened for him to play something, but it didn't come.

"Can you play something for us?" Hermione asked.

"I would but, I think dinner's ready." Chris said pointing at Mrs. Weasley, who was now placing the roast and mashed potatoes on to the dining table.


	3. Girl Talk Pt 1

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah. I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be stinkin' rich.

**(Short chapters, unless I get on a roll.)**

**Chapter Three: "Girl Talk" Pt. 1**

Setting: Ginny's Room

Time: 11:30 P.M.

Ron, Harry and Chris are all sharing Ron's room. Ginny, Grace, Hermione and Ginny are sharing Ginny's room.

"So, how you guys like it here?" Ginny asked Grace and Veronica.

"It's very warm and comforting here." Grace said looking around as she smiled at all of the little things around Ginny's room.

"It's not much but this where I stay most of my summer." Ginny said. "I've put up two extra cots and your things over there," pointing at other side of the room.

"Thanks." Grace and Veronica said, in unison.

"Hey, how about we sit and talk for a bit, before Mrs. Weasley tells us to get to bed." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, 'girl talk'" Ginny said with a smirk as they all sat on Ginny's bed. "So Hermione, what's going on with you and Ron? You two seem all like a bundle of giggles every time I walk into the room; like this afternoon."

"There is nothing between us! Just two friends having a good laugh, that's all." Hermione said as her face turned red. "What about you? I saw you drooling over Chris, especially when he took out his guitar."

"They remind me of us." Grace whispered to Veronica.

"Can I be Hermione? She seems like the smart one." Veronica whispered back as Hermione and Ginny both stuck out their tongues.

"Oh just watch, when we get to Hogwarts Ginny and I will have gossip about you two, too." Hermione said with an evil look in her eyes that gave them all, including Ginny, the chills.

"You've learned well my pet; you've learned well." Ginny said as she starting to pet Hermione on the head like an evil pet cat-dog-thing.

"I've learned from the best. Now stop petting me." Hermione said as she swatted Ginny's hand off of her head.

"Everyone get to bed now!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the stairs.

They all got into their beds and slept.


	4. Author's Note

I can't update for a while. I just started school and my teachers are already loading us with homework.

I promise (to those that actually enjoy reading this fic) that I will update, not soon, but update with a very long chapter. I kind of have an idea of what to write next but I'm not completely sure. Ideas? Anyone?

Thanks for the reviews.

**Missmunky**: I won't be able to update for a while but I promise you a very long chapter.

**RoughIslandSunrise**: They didn't tell Harry because they wanted to protect his sister since it was kind of late for Harry to be protected.

**Dante Tigerwolf**: Yes I know Harry Potter doesn't and will not ever have siblings but a person can wonder right?

**MtOTHepowERoF2**: No porn. Sorry to disappoint you.

**Harry Potter Ninja**: I know my facts are wrong but it's a fanfiction, everyone gets things wrong, right? I know everything is so sudden, I realized it every single time I read it over, after publishing it and I wanted to change it but I didn't want to get people confused and pissed off. Thanks for reviewing and telling me what you thought.

**Angelcity**: I'm glad you liked it. Like I said before I won't be able to update for a while because of school but I promise a very long chapter; hopefully it will be good. Chris and Veronica are 15. This fic is during Harry's 5th year.


End file.
